Fall Damage
In Fall Damage is caused by drops above a certain critical height, typically around 5 meters. Overview Fall damage is caused by falling or being knocked of high walls, cliffs and so on, or by being dropped from a height from the clutches of creatures, or after being propelled upwards by spells or explosions. Small drops do not result in damage. After a certain length of fall a "free fall" state begins, with the person flailing helplessly - once in this state they cannot recover, and the fall will certainly result in some harm. The damage is not mitigated by armor, and is usually proportional to the height dropped. If fall damage is taken, the victim will be briefly prone, just like a knockdown state, before they are able to get up and continue. Knock-up Being knockdowned, or knockbacked a long distance does not cause fall damage - however being knocked upwards can result in damage on the subsuquent fall - such an effect can be caused by Blast Arrows, a direct hit from Fearful Din, as well as the updraft from the spell Maelstrom. Creature lifts All Harpy species, as well as the Griffin will grab people and pawns to lift them into the air, then drop them. Additionally those clinging to Dragonkin may fall from great heights as the vigorous activities of the drake causes loss of stamina and grip. Additionally the snake head of a Chimera, as well as the tentacles of an Evil Eye may grab and throw prey far enough to cause fall damage. Garms have an attack that rams and then lifts into the air. Pawns will sometimes successfully catch an ally falling from a creature's grab, preventing damage. Environmental drops Dropping from a certain threshold of height causes damage. In some cases it is possible to grab onto a ledge before falling (push move in the direction of the ledge to grab) - dropping from such a state causes a reduction in the height dropped and may make the difference between damage and a safe fall. It seems that Character Height affects this, as those with longer legs are nearer to the ground when dangling. Fatal drops As well as long falls that reduce low health to zero, some falls are always fatal. These generally included falls into abysses, as well falls into pits (such as the lift shaft in The Catacombs), and falls of extreme height, such as found on the bridge pathways beyond The Tainted Mountain Temple. Battle tactics Using fall damage is an effective battle tactic. Small creature can be picked up and thrown off cliffs, and some small flying creatures can also be stunned in flight, leaving them to fall to their end. Some creatures appear more susceptible to fall damage, notable Skeleton Lords and Living Armors - using skills that knock up can be effective against these heavily armored foes. Cyclops, Ogres, and even Golems can be kiled by pushing, leading, or tricking them off a ledge. If the Arisen or a pawn was clinging to them as they fell they will have a soft landing. Specifically : Ogres can by lured off ledges by dodging their lunging attacks near an edge; Cyclops are often stupid enough to fall of their own accord; Golems can be pushed off ledges by repeated use of powerful spells like Gicel. Notes *In the secret augment Grace allows safe drops from slightly higher places. *Fall damage is the same in Hard Mode. * In the skill Skull Splitter can be used to avoid fall damage. * There are numerous exploits in Bitterblack Isle involving knocking down Death over an abyss. Dragons can also be killed in a similar way. *Contrary to the skill's description the staff skill Levitate does not have any real effectiveness against falls from height. See also *The Brine Category:Concepts Category:Damage